A Different Kind of Teacher
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: After years in a self-enforced exile Harry returns to England. He had learned much in his time away but there is one person who had always been able to change everything and Harry is about to find out how little his time away has changed that. - sequel to A Different Kind of Tutoring - warnings for kink and bdsm in later chapters


**Title: ****A Different Kind of Teacher  
**

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Rating**: M-Ma

**Disclaimer**: I think we all know that JKR owns the HP Universe. Hence these characters are not mine. I've a rather vivid imagination and a crazy mind and it gets infiltrated by ideas that form into characters who completely take over and force me to write things down. I claim nothing and make no money from it. This is all purely for enjoyment.

**Summary**: After years in a self-enforced exile Harry returns to England. He had learned much in his time away but there is one person who had always been able to change everything and Harry is about to find out how little his time away has changed that.

**Note: **sequel to A Different Kind Of Tutoring

**Warning: **eventual kink and BDSM

_A/N: So, many - in fact very many! - of you wanted to read the sequel to ADKOT. I was surprised by the amount of reviews asking for it but obviously very happy and encouraged :) I just wish I'd get half as many reviews on individual chapters, but I understand, I don't always review enough myself..._

_Anyhow, I did start on the sequel and because some one said they hoped I wasn't kidding when I mentioned the sequel before, I figured I could post the beginning. It might also help me write more. Now please be aware that 99.5% of the time I don't start posting until after a story is complete. All I have right now are another 2 chapters. Hence, there will likely be long gaps between posts. I may also still need to change the title as I'm not entirely sure it'll still fit in 10 chapters time (I don't yet know enough of the story myself, I'm afraid - naughty Harry and Draco won't share much yet)_

_But I wanted to show you I'm working on this whenever I get the chance :) - I hope you will enjoy it._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter himself." Draco remarked, standing in the door way of the Defence Against The Dark Arts class room. "The rumours are true then, you have returned to Hogwarts as a teacher."

"Well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy himself. I see the rumours that you are a teacher here are also true." Harry replied without stopping in his task of rearranging the room to his needs. There would still be desks at one end of the room, but on the other end would be space for practical applications. He'd requested the size of the room be increased for this particular purpose. Now he just had to rearrange the desks.

"So did you leave your self-imposed exile to come back here and teach or were you back anyway and the job just came up?" Draco asked curiously.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Yes, it does. See I heard that McGonagall herself came looking for you to fill the empty position."

"And of course if that were true it would hurt your ego," Harry chuckled.

"My ego isn't hurt so easily Harry. I am merely curious."

"I think it's more than that. I think you've a bet going with someone." Harry guessed wildly, turning to Draco with a raised eyebrow. Even after all these years the blond still looked stunning, in fact he only seemed to have become more handsome. But one thing had not changed, Harry could still read him well and he knew that he was right so he grinned and turned back to his task. "I think I'll keep the answer to myself a while longer." he said with a smirk.

"You know that secrets never stay secret very long at Hogwarts. I will get what answers I want." Draco replied confidently. "I'm making dinner tonight, be there at 8. We'll catch up on each others news then."

Harry laughed. "Why Draco, that sounds like an order. What makes you think I'll follow?"

Draco smirked. "Because I know just what it is you need."

"I'm not the same boy that graduated from this school, you know? It's been years, people change."

"Some things change, others stay the same. You'll be there." He said confidently, then with a mock-half bow he turned away and left.

Harry stood staring at the empty doorway for a while, reeling. There was truth in Draco's words. Even after all these years the blond had an impact on Harry that was almost frightening.

Much had happened in recent years and Harry had learned much about himself, who he was, what he wanted in life, what he liked and didn't like. Travelling the world had given him a chance to find and be himself. But with a few simple words Draco had changed everything.

Harry knew that he would be spending the rest of the day fighting with himself whether to go or not to go. But in the end, Draco had a tendency to always get his way.

TBC


End file.
